Sanctury Base baby
by rangerromance
Summary: What happens when Rose meets a teenager so similar to herself and the doctor and finds can she reconect with the teenager and tell her what happend to her about her past. But the teen ager is hiding secrets of her own she knows the future she is the key
1. Chapter 1

Santcury base baby:

Chpater 1

Introuductions;

Disclaimer i dont own doctor who or its characters. I own S.B Tyler ownly

"We could always hop back into the tardis go somewhere else?" Rose suggested they both laughed and made there way further into the base. They opened a door and the ood appeared chanting "We must feed" "Yeah I think they mean us" Rose said as they backed away she grabbed a yellow metal chair holding it out in front of her.

"We must feed you if you are hugry" The ood replied tapping the white orb in front of him or her?. "I'm sorry?" The doctor looked suprised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right introductions" Ida began as she walked out from behind a console acting captain Zack, I'm Ida scott science officer, Danny ethics commitee, Mr Jefferson head of security and Scooti trainie maintnence. Also S.B head of technical support" The girl with long brown hair smiled and looked back at the computer.

Rose was wandering around the base as the doctor was trying to translate the writing, she stumbled across S.Bs room. She knocked on the door and unlocked it, "Hi S.B" Rose greeted her.

"Hi Rose was it?" S.B replied as she turned to face her with a grin Rose stepped back that grin was so familiar it was like the grin she had fell in love with. "What is it whats wrong?" S.B asked standing up.

Rose looked deep into S.Bs eyes she saw the same intense fire that burned in her own eyes. S.B touched her forehead "Not feeling ill are you? Thats that ood food for you" S.B sighed. Rose sighed she knew that touch so soft and caring like her mothers touch but it couldn't be could it?

"Yeah thats it um S.B what was your last name again?" Rose asked as she headed for the door. "Oh Tyler S.B Tyler. At least thats what I was told Officer S.B Tyler at your service" S.B chanted mock saluting her.

"Tyler Tyler" Rose breathed as she ran from the room "Thanks for stopping by" S.B called as she shut the door. Rose came to a stop in front of Danny who was in ood habitation.

"Danny what do you know about S.B?" Rose asked him as he turned to look at her, "Not much really why?" he asked as he typed something on the computer. "Well I just wanted to know" "Oh well one thing you might want to know is that when we landed there were the ood and a baby."

"On the base?" Rose questioned he nodded "The baby was abandoned the ood had been raising her the only thing we knew about her was her last name and that was it" "And what was the last name?" Rose asked afraid of the answer..

"Tyler"...

Please read and review this is my first Doctor Who fanfic so please be gentle and leave me a review so I can continue. Lots of love and hugs rangerromance xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

The meaning behind a name.

Rose sat with the Doctor in the canteen area, S.B entred with Danny both in deep coversation. "What did she ask you Danny?" S.B asked as she sat oposite him "Just about you your past that sort of thing" he replied sipping his drink.

"She freaked when I told her my last name" S.B replied "Serious?" Danny asked as he finished his drink. S.B nodded as she finished her drink.

"Rose whats wrong, you have hardly said anything since you came back from you wander" the doctor asked as he lightly grasped her hand across the table. "Its just S.B she reminds me so much of what you told me about myself" Rose told him as she glanced at S.B who was still chatting to Danny.

"Like what?" the doctor asked as he followed Roses gaze, "the same intense eyes" Rose muttered. "The softest touch like mums when I was ill" Rose blinked and smiled at the doctor.

The doctor glanced at S.B as she hugged Danny and walked out of the door intent on heading back to her room to work on the computers. Rose stood and made to follow S.B when Danny stood up to stop her.

"Best leave her for a bit" he said gently "Why whats wrong?" she asked him he looked at the floor "shes upset" Rose pushed past him and ran out the door which S.B had run out of.

"S.B!" Rose shouted as S.B disapered through a door Rose quickly followed and gasped at what she saw. It was some sort of observation deck, S.B had her back to Rose and was looking at the stars falling into the black hole.

S.B was lightly sobbing, "Are you ok?" Rose asked as she lent on the railing where S.B was leaning. "Not really" she replied "S.B I hope you won't mind me asking but what happened to your parents?"

"Dunno" was her reply "What do you mean you don't know?" "I mean i dunno if there dead or alive" she continued her eyes firmly on the black hole. "How did you end up here?" Rose asked her.

"I was abadoned left here by my parents a couple of days after I was born, the ood were raising me until the captain and the crew arrived. They named me no one knew my real name, only my last name so they called me S.B which means Sapphire Bell to the crew to the ood it could mean sanctury base."

"I'm sorry" Rose said placing her hand on S.Bs shoulder, "Thanks but I know nothing about my past not even my birthday. But I do have a necklace that supposedly belonged to my mother. But I can't translate the writing" S.B finished taking the necklace out from under her shirt.

Rose stared it was so similar but it couldn't be she had one just like that the doctor had given it to her for an aniversery preasent. The writing on the back was gallifreyen no wonder S.B couldn't translate it the plannet was destroyed.

"She couldn't be S.B's mother could she...

Please read and review lots of love and hugs rangerromance.xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer; see chapter 1

Questions asked

"S.B don't get upset I mean your parents might be looking for you" Rose offered as she looked at the necklace hanging from S.Bs neck. "I doubt it they didn't want me why else would they leave me with aliens. I was a mistake and that thought haunts me I have no real family at least not anymore" S.B replied toying with the necklace round her neck.

"You don't know that" Rose whispered "I do I wasn't wanted, wasn't thought about my parents walked away didn't even care if I lived or died" S.B simpered "And I hate them for that I could be dead for all they care" S.B said gripping the rail a little tighter.

"You remind me of the doctor he has no real family either" Rose replied "Listen if you ever got the chance to meet your parents would you?" Rose asked "I dunno I just want to know my name!" S.B yelled the last part her head bowed tears slipping from her eyes rolling down her cheeks Rose embraced her like a child whispering soothing words to her.

"Its alright" Rose said as S.B looked at her, you have the crew to look after you" "Its not the same" S.B replied looking to the black hole again. "Don't give up hope S.B" Rose said as the doctor came through the door.

"Sorry if I'm interupting but Rose can we talk" he asked S.B looked between them seeing the love they shared. "Sure you can I'm just going anyway" S.B said as she disapered through the door.

"You know anyone would think you were trying to hide from me" he joked as he wraped an arm round her waist. "No its just like I've got this strange bond with S.B" Rose sighed looking at the black hole.

"Oh by the way you know the necklace you gave me?" Rose asked "yes" he replied "Its the only one in the world right" she asked as she toyed with the necklace round her neck. "Of course it is" he replied looking at her "Why?"

"Its just that S.B has the exactly the same one the engravings and all" Rose replied the doctor looked shocked as he ran the screwdriver over Roses necklace. "Ok um I think its time we found out a little bit more about S.B." he said as they headed to find her.

"Yeah but will we like what we find" Rose muttered

Please read and review lots love and hugs rangerromance xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1the song does not belonng to me!

Seacrets hidden.

The doctor headed for the main room, "Captain do you have medical records on all people on the base?" He asked as he stood in front of him. "Of course why?" he replied "Your tech officer what do you know about her?" he asked.

"Not much really" he replied as he brought up the medical records, S.Bs face appeared on screen. "Theres no data" the doctor said as he looked at the screen, "Sorry it does that sometimes" Zack typed on the keyboard.

"But thats inpossible" he said as he read the screen, "I know but we checked" he replied "She has two hearts" the doctor muttered "She dosn't know though" he replied "What you mean she dosn't know she has two hearts" the doctor said as he looked at the captain with stern eyes.

"Its better this way, she gets on with her life as normal as she can" he instructed "But its not fair dosn't she even notice that she has two hearts beating in her chest" He said his voice sounding more and more stern.

"We don't think so theres always so much to do she won't have time to notice" he replied "It sounds like you hope she won't notice" he said turning around. "Don't tell her doctor shes happy enough not knowing" Zack explained.

S.B lie crumpled in the observzation deck, her head was spinning her chest felt like it was going to explode. And this headache it was slowing getting stronger, she tried to shout she tried to scream for help.

Ida walked into the observation deck, she saw S.B lay crumpled on the floor "Oh my god S.B are you alright ?" she asked as S.B struggled to breathe. She hoisted S.B up and pulled her arm round her shoulder and helped support her to the med bay.

As S.B lay on the med bed wires attached to her head a tube in her mouth helping her breathe. "What happened?" the captain asked as he came into the room Ida put down the clipboard "Not sure its like shes completly shut down, the only thing that her body can do at the moment is breathe" Ida replied.

Danny stood outside the med bay looking in the window biting his nails, S.B looked so weak. "So whats going on here then ?" a voice asked from behind him, Danny turned round quickly the doctor and Rose stood behind him.

"Its S.B shes really ill" he replied as the doctor went into the room sonic screwdriver in hand he ran it over S.B. Hours later Rose just sat next to the bed S.B was lying on, the only sound in the room was the air going into S.Bs lungs.

Everyone else had left Rose alone following the captains orders, Rose reached out and grasped S.Bs hand as the night transition song came over the speaker system.

I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no.  
I needed you today  
So where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
And though I haven't seen you  
Are you still there?

Rose couldn't help a tear slip from her eye as S.B rested "S.B you can't die I need you they need you. Your so young your whole life ahead of you, plus I can't lose you again" At this the sobs came louder now, she stood and turned reaching for a tissue to wipe her eyes.

**I cried out with no reply****  
****And I can't feel you by my side****  
****So I'll hold tight to what I know****  
****You're here and I'm never alone**

S.B's hand twitched as Rose sobbed her heart beats going back to normal eyes flickering. Rose wiped her eyes as the gleam from the corridor entered the room.

And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life.  
We cannot separate

A gasp of air as Rose sat back down "Please S.B don't die you have so much left for you, your parents..." she paused "They would love to see you now, all grown up and beautiful" Rose bowed her head.

'Cause you're part of me.  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen.

A hand grasped Rose's S.B smiled "Hi" was all S.B said as Rose hugged her "Ow Ow" S.B mumbled "Oh god I'm sorry" Rose quickly said "Its fine don't worry but I heard what you said, what do you mean lose me again?"

Please read and review lots of love and hugs please review as the more the reviews the faster tthe update.Lots of love and hugs rangerromance xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Old memories still hurt.

"Er" Rose mumbled as she stood S.B quickly grasped her hand "Oh no your not getting away that easily" S.B replied "you said it so please explain" the pleading eyes melted Rose's heart.

"I can't S.B I don't want you to hate me" Rose whispered as she stood and looked away S.B chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, "Rose I have had so much misery in my life a little more won't hurt I mean pain dosn't hurt when its all I have ever felt" S.B replied.

Those last words made Rose feel like someone had cut her heart in two "my parents abandoned me ood food training for the crew and living with my memories and not knowing who the hell I am" "Do you remember anything about your parents?" Rose asked.

"No nothing and that really hurts but pain and sadness are things i'm used to" S.B sighed "You were never ment to feel this much pain" Rose spoke for the first time in what felt like a decade.

"How do you know that?" S.B asked

"Zack Ida there is an explanation to why S.B has two hearts the only species in existance who had two hearts were time lords." "Time lords?" Ida asked as she sat on a vacant chair.

He nodded "I'm the last of the time lords well not anymore" he said with a small grin "Wait a minute your S.B's father?" asked Ida he nodded Ida stood and slapped him, "Sorry but that was for abadoning S.B" Ida apoligised.

"I deserve that" he reasoned "But where does Rose fit into all of this?" Ida asked as the doctor took a small photo out of his pocket it was old and tattered it showed 3 people a man himself in his long trench coat and pinstripped suit.

A beautiful blonde haired women carrying a small bundle in her arms, there was no mistaking her. His beautiful girlfriend smiled at him from the picture, then it dawned on him Rose was alone with S.B.

Rose locked eyes with S.B she couldn't say no "S.B I know this is going to be hard to take in but I'm your" she stopped again her lips were dry but she had to tell her she had the right to know.

"I'm your mother" the words fell out of her mouth as S.B said nothing as the doctor crashed into the room. He looked at the scene in front of him he looked over to S.B.

"I take it you know then...

Please read and review the more reviews the faster the update! Lots of love and hugs rangerromance.xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Reactions.

S.B sat there her mind was blank the women she was looking at was her mother and the man to her left was her father. The doctor moved closer he touched S.B lightly on the shoulder she flinched away.

A blinding pain in her head formed she cried out in pain, her hand rising to her head old memories were waking up.

FLASHBACK

_A smiling man and women grinning at her, as the door of a blue box shut and she was left alone._

_She was four and the ood had given her a necklace from her mother which had been left behind. A gust of wind as her head started to spin a smiling blonde women appeared in front of her._

_End FLASHBACK_

"Its true you are my parents," S.B scooted up the bed Rose went to touch her on the shoulder. "Just don't" S.B said "Sure you need time to adjust"

The doctor said as he grasped Rose round the middle and steered her out the room.S.B just stared at the wall of her room, her head was spinning as she thought about what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose and the doctor were in the main control room the doctor was holding Rose in his arms no words were spoken no words were needed. "Sorry to interupt" it was the voice of the captain.

"Its fine Zack" the doctor replied as Zack turned and sat down in the captains chair, "S.B knows" Rose said. "yes I know" he replied "Is she alright?" he continued tapping some buttons.

"Not sure she needs time to adjust" the doctor replied as he kept one arm round Rose in an act of comfort. "Well if I know S.B shewill be in the gym working out" he smirked at their shocked faces.

"Look S.B vents her erm worries in a physical way" he continued as the doctor nodded knowing Rose would want to check on S.B.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B had changed into her workout clothes that were a blue vest and a loose pair of workout trousers. Her faverouite way to vent her anger was hitting the punch bag, which she was currently doing and it looked like she was winning.

"Hey maybe you should talk about your problems instead of destroying the punch bags" a voice said from the doorway. S.B turned "Oh and what would you know about it?" she replied as he entred and sat on a bench.

"A lot actualy seeing as I'm the one you have a problem with" the doctor replied "I don't have a problem with you its just hard" S.B replied as she smacked the punch bag. "I know"

"YOU DON'T KNOW I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS LEFT BEHIND WHILE MY SO CALLED PARENTS WENT TRAVELING. RAISED BY ALIENS NOT KNOWING A THING ABOUT MY PAST NOT EVEN MY OWN NAME!" S.B shouted back.

He stood and crossed the room embracing her S.B lightly thumped his chest but she soon gave up. As the tears fell, "Shh its ok we're here just" S.B looked up "What?"

"Give me a chance to explain what happend all those years ago...

Please read and review the more reviews the faster the update lots of love and hugs rangerromance.xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Truth and love

"There was a war on the planet of cutcyris, we both stayed to help fight, but two days in we recived a threat. Some how the enemy had found out Rose was pregnant, and I knew it wasn't safe. So as soon as you were born we escaped just in time to get you to safety, Rose cried for days." He stopped tears slipping from his eyes but he continued anyway.

"She refused to let you go ithout something to remember us by, thats why she gave you that necklace. I gave the ood arders they were to keep you safe and do anything you asked for and to protect you from harms way."

S.B stood taking it all in she aimed a punch at the bag which thuded at the touch of her fist. "The war ended about a year or so after we left you here, until it was absoultly safe we decided you were best off where you were" At this S.B went to land a kick on the bag but stopped half way.

"Thats it?" S.B asked as she wrapped a towwel round her neck, he nodded "You didn't know was still here did you. The look on your face when you saw me you didn't recognise me" "I did but I still wasn't sure" the doctor stood and looked right at S.B "You are a tyler I'll give you that" he grinned.

"Thanks but I just need time to adjust" S.B replied as she unlocked the door "Things will be fine S.B I promise" he said as he joined her in the corridor. "Yeah I hope so" she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they watched to capsule decend S.B kept her eyes fixed on the moniter ajusting the tempreture slightly. "Don't forge to breathe breathings good" she heard Rose saying she grinned.

"Rose stay off the com" Zack replied "No chance" Rose replied S.B stood and touched Rose on the shoulder "Its ok he'll be fine" she assured her as she turned and went back to the computer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Officer at arms" Jefferson ordered as he grasped his gun. S.B didn't look up Toby looked up with tribal markings all over his face "I am the rage of the beast" he said his eyes burning bright red.

"Officer you will stand down" Jefferson ordered the ood then became possed "Back up to the door" Jefferson ordered as all three people backed to the door. "Open fire!" he said as the room was filled with bullets.

The ood fell, as the door behind them began to open. Both officers spun round guns aimed. It was Danny, "Its the ood they've gone mad!" he cried "How many?" Jefferson asked.

"All of them" he replied as Jefferson opened the door and began to fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of a sudden everything went black, S.B walked across the room and grabbed the fallen gun. "S.B what are you doing?" Jefferson asked "Helping you" she replied. As the ood appeared on the screen.

"This is the darkness this is my demain, the captain so scared of command, the scientist still running with Daddy. The soldier still haunted by the eyes of his wife, the little boy who lied. The virgin, the auphon all alone nothing but hate in her heart her past coming back to haunt her all alone in the world. And the lost girl so far away from home, the valliant child who will die in battle so very soon".

"That thing is playing on very basic fears darkness childhood that sort of thing now all we have to do is think" The cable started to snap, "The cables snapped!" Ida cried "Get out!" the doctor yelled.

As the cable fell down the hole,

"Dad!"

Please read and review the more reviews the faster i update lots of love and hugs rangerromance.xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see previous chapters!

Acceptance.

"You can't do this to me I just found them" S.B shouted as she slammed her hands against the railings. Rose put down the com and gently put a hand on S.Bs shoulder "Its alright he'll always find a way" she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right Danny you first then you miss Tyler then Toby and S.B and I'll follow in defenceve position". As they dropped into the vent shafts, " Not your best angle Danny" Rose joked as she crawled behind him.

"Oi stop it" he replied "I dunno could be worst" Toby said from behind her "Oi!" Rose cried as she turned round to briefly look at Toby. S.B laughed but she also hit Toby on the back of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The final gate open 9.2" Danny said into his communicator, But an ood arm slipped through and tried to open the gate more. As Zack tried to shut it, "Back back back!" Danny yelled as they moved to the other end of the tunnel..

"We can't go back hes sealed of 8.2 we're stuck" Toby replied Rose pushed up hard knocking the steel grate out of the way. As she jumped up S.B following but just as Danny got out the ood broke through.

"Toby come on!" Rose yelled as he stuck his arms up and they pulled him up through the hole and they sprinted to ood habitation. S.B fired backwards trying to get the ood to pull back.

"Danny get that thing transmitting!" Rose yelled "Yeah I'm trying I'm trying" he replied "Stop them!" Tooby replied as S.B fired down the steps "Hurry I'm running low on ammunition!" she shouted.

Danny put the card in, a high picthed sound traveled through the base, as the ood crumpled and fell. They all hugged each other, "Zack the ood are down now we have to get the doctor" "I'm on my way!" he replied running through the corridors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not leaving him because he'd wait for me" Rose said as she drew back, "Then I apoligise for this Danny Toby make her secure" S.B looked the other way as Rose slumped. Zack pulled her over his shoulder, "Get to the rocket move" Zack ordered as they made ther way to the rocket.

"Would you though" Zack asked as Rose pointed the gun at him, she put it down her eyes looking out the window. She sighed, as S.B checked the tempreture of the rocket. Toby was laughing "Whats the joke?" Danny asked "Oh nothing just we escaped we're actully going home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But if I believe in one thing I believe in my family!" the doctor yelled as he smashed the vases. He stumbled backwards and ran for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am the rage of the beast!" Toby shouted tribal markings all over his face "I shall never die the thought of me is forever in the bleeding hearts of men." Rose dived for the gun "Go to hell!" she said and fired the bolt gun at the shield.

She unfastened Tobys belt buckle and he flew out, S.B shielded her eyes "Emergeny shield!" Zack shouted as the new shield rose and sealed off the compartment. "We've still lost the gravity funnel we're going in!" he said as Rose spoke "We stopped him though that what the doctor would have done" she replied "Some victory"

"Of course it was we may die but we saved thousands of people from death" S.B said as she looked at her captain. S.B sought out Rose's hand "I'm sorry mum" she whispered as they both shut their eyes.

"What happened we've stopped we're turning around we're turning away" Zack said in utter disbelief. "Sorry for the hijack captain but have you got a Rose Tyler on board?" it was the doctor. "Its me I'm here where are you?" Rose asked.

"Oh I'm just towing you home gravity smavity my people practicly invented black holes infact they minutes we'll be nice and safe oh and captain can we do a swap say you give me Rose Tyler I'll give you Ida Scott" he smirked "Shes alive!" "A little oxygen starvation but shes fine. Oh entering clear space end of the line mission closed"

Rose grinned, but her eyes landed on S.B who was looking forward not saying a word.

"Anyway Zack we'll be off now" the doctor said as he stood Rose by his side "But doctor what did you find down there that monster what was it?" Ida asked "I dunno never did dispher that writing but the day I know everything might as well stop" he grinned at Rose and nodded.

"Oh one more thing S.B would you like to come with us?" S.B sat stunned "really?" she asked "Yeah well can't leave our daughter on her own again can we?" S.B grinned "No you can't and yes I'd love to go" she grinned and turned to the crew.

"Thanks so much for every thing you have done" S.B said hugging them all and exiting as she opened the door to the tardis she did a double take it was huge. "Welcome S.B to the tardis.

"Your new home" he said as she ran up the gantry and they enveloped her in a family hug, "First stop Tyler estate" the doctor said as S.B left to change "You sure?" Rose asked "Yeah I'm going to get a slap aren't I?" she grinned "yep"

She smiled as S.B returned she was now wearing a pair of ¾ length stone washed jeans a white studded belt and light and dark green stripped shirt and a pair of checkboard green vans shoes. Her outfit was topped off with her gold necklace.

As the tardis came to a stop Rose led the way " Your keen" S.B said as she followed her "Yeah well been a long time since I've seen mum" Rose replied "wait that means I have a gran" S.B grinned.

As they exited Jackie Tyler herself came running towards them and enveloped Rose into a hug. But her eyes landed on S.B who was leaning against the tardis door "And this is?" she asked.

The doctor braced himself "This is S.B our daughter" Rose said as she grasped S.B on both shoulders. Jackie took one look at S.B and the doctor

"Smack!"...

Please read and review lots of love and hugs don't forget the more reviews the faster I update!. Please readd and review love and hugs rangerromance.xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see previous chapters!

Questions and true names.

S.B flinched as her dad fell to the floor, she lent down to help him up "You wern't kidding where you?" she asked as she helped him up. "but Rose he's an!" Jackie was cut off mid sentance by Rose covering her mouth.

"Maybe we should continue this in the flat huh mum" Rose said as she steered Jackie into the flat. As they sat down S.B looked round the room as Jackie started to fuss over Rose's dirty laundray bag.

"Dad are you alright?" S.B asked as she handed him some ice as he nursed his cheek "Yeah i'll be fine" he replied as Rose handed S.B some tea as she drank deeply as Jackie got comfortable.

"Right so S.B was it?" Jackie asked her grandaughter "Yep" she replied as she placed her cup on the coffee table. "Just S.B or does it stand for anything?" she continued "It stands for Saphire Bell" S.B replied as she stood and crossed to the window.

"Saphire thats a nice name, so how old are you?" S.B looked at Rose "Erm mum i'm a bit hungry maybe me and S.B should go and get some takeout right S.B" Rose said winking at her "Oh yeah right I'm starving" S.B replied following Rose out of the door.

"I'll go with you" the doctor offered, "Nah you stay here with mum I'm sure she had some questions for you" Rose smirked as she slammed the door behind her. As Jackie rounded on the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked down the estate S.B smiled at her mum "You know I never knew Gran could hit that hard" she said with a grin as Rose laughed "I know I think thats the hardest shes ever hit him" Rose replied as they entred the chippy.

"yeah but I know she wants to know about me but I mean I hardly know about myself do I" S.B replied "S.B look you know when you were born 8th of July" Rose replied as she payed the man for their dinner and they sat down to wait.

"Serious wow at least that will be something to tell" S.B replied with a grin as she chewed on her finger nail. "yeah well you should know when you were born, seeing as your birthday is coming up in 3 days" Rose replied smirking.

"Cool" she replied as they made their way back to the flat, they heard a bellow coming from the flat as they sprinted up the stairs. "How can my grandaughter not be human!" Jackie yelled as the doctor stood up.

"Now listen to me shes not just your grandaughter Jackie shes mine and Roses daughter! And she deserves some respect she had a terrible start to life and we want to make up for it!" he yelled.

"Look! I know you all want the best for me but gran I'm 14 going on 15 I can look after myself and make my own decisions. I'm an alien deal with it not my choice but hey I'm living with it, now look mum and dad love each other and me. Live with the fact that dad wants whats best for me so does mum. Now can we please just try to get along!" S.B finished as she went into the kitchen.

Jackie stood motionless but then Rose grinned as the doctor smirked he crossed the room and took a bag off her and helped her into the kitchen.

"Shes a Tyler alright..."

Please read and review the more reviews the faster I update lots of love and hugs rangerromance.xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See previous chapters!

Birthdays and changes.

Jackie had insisted that Rose the doctor and S.B were to stay in the flat that night after some persuasion they agreed. As Jackie set up a bed on the couch, "Seriously I'll be fine on the couch mum" S.B said for the 7th time now.

"if your sure" "Yeah no probs" S.B said with a grin the same grin that made Rose relax, as she dived for the sofa grinning all the while. As the doctor threw S.B a pair of pj trousers and a light blue top he had found in her room.

"Right well night S.B" the doctor said as he hugged her and disapered into Rose's former room. Rose hugged her and followed suit, as S.B changed and Jackie reapered "sorry did I wake you" Jackie asked as she sat on the chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nah I was already awake" S.B replied as she sat up "I'm sorry about earlier I was out of line" Jackie said as S.B grinned "Nah you wern't you were looking out for your family like dad was doing." "But your not human are you" Jackie asked as S.B stopped grinning "Sorry I am alien but hey I'm not a bad one" Jackie laughed.

Your so like the doctor much as it pains me to say it" "Just think someone else to help out like when you can't programe the vcr." S.B laughed as she pulled at her top. "I'll let you get some sleep" Jackie said as she shut the light off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose slowly crept out of her room she had placed some pillows in the doctors arms so he thought she was still there. She looked into the living room where S.B was sleeping Rose knelt down in front of her.

Smiling as she moved some stray hair that had fallen over her eyes, "My beautiful baby girl" Rose whispered as S.B grinned in her sleep as the necklace slipped from under her shirt.

It was that writing again, she couldn't translate it but maybe the doctor could though she kissed S.B on the head and disapered back to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hand reached through the letter box reaching for the key that hung on a piece of string and sliding into the lock. As the door slowly opened S.B approached as the figure ran fall pelt at her.

He sat on her holding her wrist an arm raised, "Wheres Rose!" "Who the hell are you!" S.B yelled as both the doctor and Rose crashed into the room. The doctor pulling the intruder up.

"S.B are you alright?" Rose asked as she looked at the doctor who was holding the intruder. S.B hit the lightswitch, "Mickey?" Rose asked as she helped S.B up who was sporting a cut lip.

"Rose thank god your safe" Mickey said as he hugged her, "I'm fine now why the hell are you breaking in" Rose asked as S.B held a tissue to her lip "i needed to make sure you were ok" he replied "And you had to break in" the doctor said as he stood in the corner.

"Never mind that who the hell is S.B?" asked Mickey "Never mind that Mickey the idiot why the hell did you jump me!" "Well I didn't think anyone would be awake" Mickey replied.

"And you did this to my daughter!" Rose yelled

"Shes your what!...

Please read and review lots of love and hugs the more reviews the faster I update! Love to all my readers rangerromance.xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see previous chapters!

Introducing the family.

"My daughter S.B" Rose sighed as S.B continued to dab at her lip "Why didn't you tell me if I had a daughter..." S.B looked up at this "Your not my dad you idiot" S.B said as she looked at Mickey.

"You just called me a" Mickey stared at her "idiot yes i did" S.B replied "But only you!" Mickey said rounding on the doctor. "At last hes clever yes the doctor is me father" S.B said as she stood up.

"But Rose I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend" Mickey said as he neared the door. Rose looked away "Look Mickey I think its best if you just leave i mean its four in the morning and we need some sleep" jackie said as she steered him towards the door.

S.B colapsed onto the sofa and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriousley Rose I can get most of the family here by tonight for the party" jackie was saying over breakfast. As Rose ate some toast, "If you can mum that would be great" Rose replied as S.B stumbled into the kitchen wiping her eyes.

"Morning love" Rose said as S.B sat on a vacant chair, "Morning" S.B replied Rose glanced at S.Bs lip with the cut more obvious than ever. "Hows your lip?" Jackie asked as she handed S.B some juice.

"Its cool gran I've had worse than a cut lip plus its a good conversation starter don't you think?" Jackie looked horror struck as S.B laughed "Anyway happy birthday" Rose said as S.B finished her breakfast.

"Thanks mum thanks gran" "Anyway think I better go get dressed" S.B said as she stood and walked out. Jackie heard the door click as she turned to Rose, "What have you two got her then?" jackie asked.

"Well the doctors built her a sonic screwdriver, and I have got her a bracelet from the plannet starmagest. Gets brighter when your near people you love" Rose replied "Oh well I just got her one of those ipod mp3 thinigies" Jackie replied

"She'll love it" Rose replied as they got ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad!" S.B shouted as she came back from her room "Yep" he replied as he handed her a piece of metal. "Question when gran askes me about what food I'm used to should I say alien or what" the doctor was grinning.

"I would say nothing" he replied "Here happy birthday" he said as he handed her a small silver box. S.B grinned as she unwrapped the ribbon "Woah" S.B said as she picked up the golden tube with a silver bit on the end.

"Its a sonic screwdriver does everything and more" The doctor explained as he showed her his own. "Thanks dad" S.B replied hugging him tightly.

"No problem"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the doctor showed her the many functions and how to work the tardis, Rose was busy decorating the flat with a banner streamers and party poppers. Whiile jackie was putting candles in the cake.

"Rose will you answer the door" as Rose strolled to the front door where she was greeted by aunties uncles and cousins. As they scrambled past her, she sighed as she went out the door heading for the tardis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found S.B lying under the console a whirring coming from her hand, "S.B what are you doing?" "huh ow!" S.B said as she banged her head on the console "Fixing something for dad.

"With what?" "My sonic screwdriver" S.b replied spinning her screwdriver round on her fingers. "Anyway lunch is nearly ready and here" Rose handed her a small dark blue box, S.B opened it "Wow" S.B said as she picked up the bracelet as Rose helped her put it on.

"Oh theres one more suprise" Rose continued as the doctor reapered at her side "Whats that then?" S.b asked as she pocketed her screwdriver.

"Well its a suprise" Rose replied as she lead the way back to the flat, "Wait gran hasn't cooked has she?...

Please read and review the more reviews the faster i update lots of love and hugs rangerromance.xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Old friends

Once S.B had been introduced to everyone one of the family members she had to think fast to a lot of questions. But it was Rose who was getting the full front of it, asking her why S.B had suddenly turned up. And how old she was when she had had her.

S.B took this as her chance to get some fresh air, as she walked down towards the tardis, and she sat on a near by bench and turned on her ipod. As a tall handsome man strolled towards her.

"Mind if i sit?" he asked S.B opened her eyes he was quite handsome, "Sure" she replied as she turned off her ipod. "So whats a pretty girl like you doing out here all on your own?" he asked "Just a bit human in there all the reletives" she replied

"Ah right so your getting some fresh air" he replied "yep before I get summoned back again" S.B replied before she stood at someone yelling her name. "hey you don't want to come do you I mean if your not busy" S.B asked him.

"Nah never to busy for a pretty lady" he said as he kissed her hand, S.B laughed as they made their way back to the flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"mum you have to stop with all the relitives asking about S.B" Rose complained as she drank her drink. "Its not my fault Rose there just looking out for you" she replied "Being nosy more like" Rose replied.

"Its not fair on S.B though" Rose replied as Jackie moved towards the door "Speaking of S.B where is she I mean we need to do the cake soon and shes no where to be seen" Jackie replied looking around the room in search of her grandaughter.

"Shes proberbly got for some air because of the spannish inquisition everyones giving her I mean its not fair shes 15 and a teenager. She does not want to spend her birthday answering grandma prentices quesstions about where she comes from all night" Rose said as she stood.

"I know Rose why don't you go see if the doctors seen her receently since he is her father" Jackie offered as Rose nodded before grabbing a handful of crisps and disapering into the living room in search of the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I haven't seen her Rose honestly" the doctor was saying as he ate some crisps before wrapping an arm round her waist. "Where is she then shes been gone for half an hour now" Rose replied biting her nails.

"Look shes 15 she'll be fine anyway you need to relax because I have plans for you tommrow" he whispered "Oh like what" she replied "like going to 2012 for the olympics" "Great" she replied as hse kissed him.

Before returning to bite her nails.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B unlocked the door and stepped inside the man following close behind as Rose stood with the doctor. "mum you really shouldn't chew your nails like that" S.B said as Rose hugged her tightly.

"Jees Mum I do need to breathe at some point" S.B said as Rose let her go "Drink?" she asked as S.B nodded "Whos your friend?" the doctor asked as he looked at the man who was chatting to the uncles.

"Oh dad this is sorry I didn't catch your name?" S.B asked as the man turned round "Sorry babe the names

"Captain Jack Harkness"

Please read and review the more reviews the faster I update lots of love and hugs rangerromance.xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: see previous chapters I don't own the song

Advances

"Jack but how did you get off the game station ?" The doctor asked as Jack smirked at him "You regenerated I see" Jack said walking round him "yeah well you know" The doctor said nervousley as he scratched his neck.

"Yep certainly do" he smirked before Rose engulfed him in a hug, "Nice to see you to Rosie" he said as she lightly hit him. Before S.B returned holding a bottle of J2O and sipping it. Before Jack focussed his attention directly on her.

S.B nearly dropped her drink as jack took one hand and kissed it, "You are very beautiful S.B is that short for anything" Jack simpered as S.B felt herself grow weak at the knees, she smiled as Jack lead her into the middle of the make shift dance floor.

"Like mother like daughter" he said shaking his head as Rose smiled and appeared at his shoulder.

As Jackie placed a slow cd in the machine,

Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

Jack slowly took the bottle out of her hand and lead her arms round his neck smiling all the while as he pulled her flush up against him. His arms wrapping round her waist whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

The doctor lead Rose onto the dance floor his eyes firm on S.B and Jack as he wrapped his arms loosely round Rose's waist.

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

Jack could see and feel that S.B was loosening up, the way her hands were now tangled in his short black hair. As he lent forward and kissed her forhead while runing his hands up and down her back. S.B felt jack move closer if that was possible? And slowly kiss the side of her neck just above her pulse point.

The doctor was gritting his teeth seeing Jack run his hands up and down his daughters back fair enough he could't go over there and break them up. "Will you stop staring at her" Rose said as she twirled the doctor round so he was now facing the window and not S.B.

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still

Rose his Rose gave him a reason for standing still he had been running all his life from aliens friends companions himself. But Rose made him let his guard down, she got under his skin.

But that still didn't change the fact that Jack was flirting with his daughter and now he was getting very close to smacking the former time agent. But Rose refused to let him go "She has to grow up sometime and besides jack would never hurt her"

The doctor was now looking over at S.b who was swaying with Jack looking happy and content. As Jack winked at the doctor.

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

Rose leaned up and kissed him soundly all thoughts melted as he drew her closer, Rose grinned behind the kiss one sure fire way to shut the doctor up. But as they drew back to breathe the doctors eyes flew straight back to S.B and Jack.

"Your so beautiful" Jack whispered as he held her "Your not so bad your self" S.B replied "What does your name stand for?" Jack asked "Saphire Bell" S.B replied looking into his deep brown eyes.

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?

The doctor had been dying inside everytime he lost his companions, but ever since Rose stepped into his life she had healed that pain just by smiling at her. She made him smile and love again after such a long time.

"What why do you just keep staring at me?" Rose asked "Nothing just I'm so lucky I found you" he replied as Rose smiled before there was a shriek as Jackie Tyler started yelling at Jack.

"Get your hands off my grandaughter you have no right" Jacckie yelled as S.B fled out the front door not looking back. The doctor was about to go after her when Rose stopped him as she nodded to jack.

He grinned and shook the doctors hand, before sprinting after S.B As the doctor rounded on Jackie.

"You have no right over my daughter at all now back off!" He yelled heading out the door for the tardis. Rose just looked at her mother and ran after the doctor Jaxkie looked round at her guests and smiled "anyone for more crisps?" She asked putting on a brave smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B was leaning against a wall her eyes clouded with tears, as she hugged her self in her hurry she had not grabbed a jumper. As Jack was fast approaching he slowly came to a stop and lent aginst the wall next to her.

"Hey" he said softly elbowing her shoulder gently, S.B said nothing as she cried Jack wrapped his arms round her, "Hey its ok" he soothed her gently. "No its not it's all wrong i can't even dance with a guy without my gran breathing down my neck" S.B replied as Jack looked deep in her eyes.

"Sapphire you are the most beautiful girl in the universe and anyone who can't see that or that you want to be happy then they aren't worth it." He replied running his fingers through her hair.

"But me on the other hand I just want to hold you and never let you go" he smiled as he slowly lent down...

Well please read and review the more reviews the faster I update lol lots of love and hugs rangerromancexxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer; see previous chaptors

Interuptions.

To soon for Jackie's liking the doctor had insisted that they pack up and head out, S.B stayed away from the flat as much as she possibly could opting to sleep in the tardis. Anything to keep away from her grandmother, locking herself away for hours at a time.

Now the doctor and Jackie were at war, Jack spent most of his time trying to talk to S.B who barely spoke. As Jackie knocked on the tardis door, S.B ignored it as normal she knew who it was.

Jackie sighed as the doctor stood at the control pannel he looked sad but he felt worse because he would have acted the same way if Jackie hadn't beaten him to it. But it wasn't him who S.B was mad at, speaking of S.B he hadn't seen her yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B sat at the desk in her room a pen in her hand, beautiful drawings flowed from the pen as S.B worked. S.B stood and crossed to the book case in her room, she ran her finger along the spines.

No title catching her eye she scratched the back of her neck, but she didn't give up until she spotted it. She pulled out the heavy black book, she moved back to her desk and opened the volume.

She picked up her pen and scribbled down a few names and looked at them as she turned the pages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack entred the main room as the doctor sat on the captains chair, "Whats up doc?" asked Jack as he leaned against one of the pillar. "Nothing really I can't get a word out of S.B and Rose well Rose is mad because S.B won't talk to anyone." He sighed as Jack walked towards him.

"Hey Doc relax I'm sure both the women in your life will come round" he explained as he moved towards the door. "Where you going?" the doctor asked "You'll see" he replied as he headed in the direction of the bedrooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye mum" Rose said as she hugged Jackie "Love you" as she and the doctor entred the tardis leaving S.B alone with jackie "Bye gran" was all S.B said as she entred the tardis after a brief hug.

Not ten seconds after the door closed S.B walked straight to her room Jack sighed he hated to see S.B in pain. Meanwhile S.B was re reading the book she had found and making yet more notes.

After about half an hour she finaly stood and stretched "Since I have no more useful books I think I might go to the library. Well if I can remember where it was" S.B said to herself as she unlocked her bedroom door. As she gathered up her papers, and headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she passed her parents room, Rose came out and knocked into her sending the papers everywhere. S.B cursed as she quickly gathered them up, "hey S.B you alright?" she asked S.B nodded and hurried away.

Rose sighed as S.B disapered she picked up a fallen piece of paper, she studied it a list of dates and names. The only name she recognised was her own '_Rose Tyler' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B sat in front of the fire in the library her eyes traveling over a old tapestry she smiled as she finaly found it. She pulled out a fresh sheet of paper, and sketched a picture from the description in the book.

She smiled "I can't believe it though" S.B stood and walked further into the library as she heard the door open. She stood "Jack" S.B grinned as he crossed the room "You spoke what happened?" he joked as S.B laughed

"Nothing but I am very hungry so you fancy a bite to eat?" S.B asked Jack nodded as they linked arms and strode out of the library.

Rose walked through the halls of the tardis, she was determined to find out what S.B was up to. No normal 15 year old girl worked when they didn't have to, she entred the library and strode to the fire place.

She felt bad for snopping but how else was she going to find out what was wrong with her daughter?. As she moved the papers she uncover S.Bs sketch she studied it for a minute until she found the book.

She opend it to the page S.B was reading, "How did she find this out its inpossible" Rose said as she compared the sketch and the book. "I don't understand why would she unless" Rose looked at a diagram S.B had drawn.

She was about to put it down when she noticed it, it was the type of thing you would have missed if you weren't looking for it. She looked at the word again, then it clicked she heard the engine stop.

As the doctor called for them all that they had arrived

Sorry that I havn't updated recently I have had major writers block! So please read and review lots of love and hugs rangerromancexxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: see previous chapters!

Why?

As the doctor quickly turned the tardis round and they exited the tardis, the doctor dressed in his normal trench coat. Rose was wearring a denim jack over a yellow t shirt with a pair of jeans.

S.B exited wearing a blue hoody and a pair of ¾ length jeans with her vans on, Jack with his arm firmly round S.B's waist. Was wearing a leather jacket with a blue shirt and jeans, "London olympia" the doctor announced as he strode down the road.

"Cool so this is the olmpics" S.B said as she looked at a poster on the wall, but as the doctor continued to walk.

He failed to notice the lost postors which Rose was studying "Doctor" Rose said not taking her eyes off the poster. S.B stopped and walked over to Rose "Dad" S.B said loudly The doctor was still talking about the olympics. "Er doc think you better look at this" Jack chimed in as he to studied the poster.

"Doctor!" all three yelled as he turned round "Right split up" he said as he went one way Rose went another. S.B and Jack headed in opposite directions,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B made her way down the road looking for anything not normal, nothing jumped out at her. She sighed as she felt eyes bore into the back of her head, she turned round as a net in one of the windows fell.

S.B studied the house for a moment then continued walking, until she heard a scream she took off at a sprint. As she rounded the corner she colided into Jack, who picked her up with a grin as he took her hand.

The doctor got their first as he shrunk the scribble, pulling Rose to her feet "Are you alright mum?" S.B asked as she stepped over the low garden fence, "I'm fine thanks" Rose replied.

"What the hell was that?" Rose asked as she dusted off her jeans, "A scribble creature" he replied as S.B looked round. "Yeah well lets get back to the tardis so we can analyse the creature" The doctor said as he led the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As S.B made her way down the street, she saw another child missing postor. She sat down on the curb. She stretched her arms above her head as she hugged her knees again, deep in thought. Something wasn't right as she blew a strand of hair out of her face, as she stood dusting down her jeans.

As the doctor, Rose and Jack emerged from the tardis heading for a house S.B stood and made her way over to them. As the doctor knocked on the door, S.B smiled at the lady as they were ushered into the house.

"Shes a really great girl" Trish was saying as S.B looked round the room as Rose disapered to the bathroom.

As Chloe came down stairs and sat in the kitchen, the doctor made to move but S.B stood and followed. As Trish looked at the doctor for an explanation, "Oh my daughter shes good with this sort of stuff" he replied with more confidence than he felt. S.B lent on the counter.

"You know when I was a kid I used to spend most of my time with a computer in front of me, what about you?" she asked Chloe turned "I can't talk I'm busy with a project" With that she left leaving S.B with her thoughts. Not before S.B returned to the living room as trish questioned the young time lady.

"What did you ask her?" she demanded as S.B looked up " I asked nothing because she had a project" S.B replied "Yeah well I'm going to go get some air" S.B said as she left through the front door.

As S.B stopped outside she felt a tear slip down her cheek,...

Please read and review lots of love and hugs rangerromancexxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Let the games begin!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to?

As Rose ran forward, she needed that pod is she was going to save the doctor. She sprinted forwards. As S.B walked out of the house behind her Jack closely following. As Rose grabbed a pick axe from the back of a van.

"Woah mum what are you doing?" S.B asked as Rose struck the concreate S.B rushed forward. "No!" S.B yelled as Rose produced something from the rubble, "What the hell?" As she watched her mum run forward and thrown the little egg towards the olympic runner.

It struck him like lightning, S.B ran forward looking at the runner ran on and Rose was cheering.

S.B ws laughing s her mum and dad embraced she lent against the tradis door looking very bored as Jack opened the door from behind her. "S.B you alright?" he asked S.B nodded as the doctor and Rose entred the tardis.

"So where to next?" Jack asked as S.B looked towards Rose, "How bout we go see Jackie?" the doctor said hesitanlty as S.B looked up from the magazine she was reading. She said nothing as she left the control room. Rose followed her after putting a hand on Jacks shoulder to stop him going after his girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose knocked hesitantly on S.Bs bedroom door, when no answer came she pushed the door open. She saw S.B sitting on her window seat looking out on a snowy mountains at sunset.

"S.B are you alright?" Rose asked S.B turned "I'm fine" she replied "S.B I know its hard but you have a family now and we're here for you" Rose said gently as S.B turned "You don't know anything about me, thats the thing. You've know me for about 10 months not even that. And you trust me enough to let me into your home and thats what I can't get my head round."

"S.B your my daughter you always have been, and leaving you that day broke my heart. Your here now your this clever and beautiful young lady, and I am proud to call you my daughter" Rose said wiping a tear from her eye.

S.B embraced her mother "Thanks mum" S.B whispered her voice cracking with emotion, Rose smiled as she stood and left the room just as Jack came in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack smiled as he sat down oposite S.B "So you sort things out with your mum?" he asked "yeah i think I need to apoligize to Gran" S.B said with a sigh as jack grinned as he lent forward to brush his lips softly aginst hers. S.B smiled into the kiss as Jack wrapped his arms round her pulling her closer.

So she was now resting aginst his chest as he laced their hands together, " I love you S.B" he whispered "Love you to" she replied as he slipped off to sleep.

"I know my name" she whispered

Please read and review lots of love and hugs rangerromance xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Army of ghosts

Disclaimer: dee previous chapters.

"Ok thats the last time I make breakfast" S.B was saying s she bit into a piece of toast, "We're here" came the doctors voice from the control room. "Great" S.B muttered as she headed for the control room.

As they stepped out the tardis and made their way towards Jackies flat, conversation was flowing about all the places they had been to recently. As they climbed the stairs, Rose knocked on the door. "Rose!" Jackie cried as she flung her arms round her daughter

As they settled down to watch tv, the doctor was flicking through the channels. S.B was perched on the arm of the sofa, holding a cup of tea in one hand. "I can't believe this" The doctor said as he stood, S.B looked at her father.

"Dad what is it?" she asked "Why does the public accept these ghosts, I mean their not normal are they" He said to himself. S.B stood "Well there's one way to find out isn't there" S.B concluded.

As she headed for the door, "Come on Dad you said you wanted to know"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we?" S.B asked as she pulled herself up off the floor. The doctor moved towards the doors. He peered out he then walked out of the room, he was greeted by several men in uniforms pointing their guns at him.

He raised his hands in defence, "Ah doctor after all this time you finnaly found us" came a voice from a smartly dressed woman. Clapping filled the room as the doctor made signs for them to stop. "So wheres your companion?" Yuvone asked.

The doctor said nothing "Oh come on we all know the doctor never travels without a comapnion" Yuvone continued. The soldiers all nodded agreeing with their boss, the doctor reached behind him into the tardis.

"Here she is Rose Tyler" he replied of course it wasn't Rose Tyler it was Jackie but only he knew that of course. "Right well let me show you around" Yuvone replied as she lead 'Rose' and the doctor out of the room closley followed by the soldiers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rose turned to S.B "No matter what S.B you are not to leave this tardis understood?" Rose asked her daughter. S.B pondered this for a moment "Fine" she replied sitting on the seat.

"Love you" Rose called as she exited the tardis, "Love you" S.B replied crossing her arsm as she flicked the moniter on. Jack sat next to his girlfriend wraping an arm round her shoulders. "They'll be fine did I ever tell you the time when we escaped of the space station?" Jack asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She yours?" Yuvone asked the doctor thought for a minute, "Never seen her before in my life" he replied "Good then you won't mind us desposing of her" Yuvone replied her finger hovering over a button.

"Oh alright shes the real Rose Tyler" He replied with a sigh putting his feet back on the floor. "Whos that then?" Yuvone asked " Her mum" He replied Nothing else was said on the matter.

"Fine its time for the next ghost shift anyway" Yuvone said getting up "Are you sure you want to do that. I mean when the sphere came through, it created a hole in time and space. Now those ghosts are bleeding through the cracks. Thgis world is coliding with another" He finished.

Yuvone signaled for the ghost shift to start, the doctor stared her down she sighed "Stop!" She comanded. "You know it makes sense" The doctor grinned as he stood and shook Yuvones hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly the levers started to move, of their own accord. Yuvone turned "I said step away from the moniters now" She comanded the three took no notice of her. The doctor moved forward, drawing the sonic screwdriver. "Earpieces" he muttered "Those are to familiar."

He glanced at the technicians who were trying in vain to stop the levers moving, "I'm sorry" he said as he shut off the ear pieces. He moved forward Yuvone close by his side two soldiers follwing them.

"The advance guard" He said loudly as the cybermen cut through the plastic, he turned and walked away leaving the soldiers firing their guns at the metal men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the advance guard made it to the leaver room, they opend the rift, the army came through. It wasn't an invasion it was a victory, the doctor held his arms above his head after instructing the workers to do as they were told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I can't just sit here" S.B yelled as she stood pocketing her sonic screwdriver, "I'm with you" Jack replied "We're not going out their empty handed though" He continued pressing a button on the console.

A gun rack appeared S.B smiled as she loaded her holsters with her guns Jack doing the same. "You ready?" S.B asked "As I'll ever be" He replied.

S.B kissed him gently "Just in case we don't survive" she whispered Jack grinned "Of course we will" He said. As they stepped out of the tardis, they crouched low watching for a hint of metal.

"Don't worry mum, dad help is on the way" S.B grasped Jack's hand before they moved to a vent shaft.

Both the doctor nd Rose felt a small tingle the same tingle, they both felt when they first met S.B. They smiled

Help was on the way in more ways than one...

I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get the new chapter up, I've had writers block and been really busy. So please read and review and the new chap will be up asap

Lots of love and hugs rangerromance xxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Doomsday the final goodbye...

S.B and Jack climbed through the vent shafts, S.B leading Jack following. "Ok how far is it to the main control room?" S.B asked as she stopped and searched her pockets, "It should be here" Jack replied as he pointed to the grate. S.B moved forward whiring her sonic screwdriver at the nails.

After a few seconds the grate loosened S.B pulled it into the shaft and passed it to Jack who placed it on the ground next to them. S.B dropped down into the room holding her rifle high. Jack dropped beside her he to holding his rifle. "Clear" Jack said as S.B went towards the computer.,

She tapped the keyboard Torchwood flashed on the screen, S.B typed on the keyboard. Access denied flashed on the screen, S.B tried again the same thing happed. "Need some help?" Jack asked "Never interupt a girl when shes breaking into a computer system!" S.B snapped.

Jack backed off holding his hands up in defense, S.B put her sonic screwdriver against the screen. Access granted flashed in green letters, "Gotcha" S.B smiled as she typed away on the screen. "You in?" Jack asked S.B nodded as she brought up the survailence files.

She clicked through them, "Oh no" S.B said as she put her hand to her mouth Jack grasped her shoulder. "Its ok S.B, we'll get them back" Jack said soothingly as S.B nodded gritting her teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B threw a static bomb, shorting out the cybermen. Her and Jack didn't stop running forwards. Ducking into rooms hiding firing, they must have goe threw a hundred round of bullets already. S.B out of breath leaned against the wall, "We have to be nearly there" S.B breathed as she reloaded her guns."We are" He replied kissing her cheek "We're nearly there" He continued as they ran forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the doctor ran forwards as the battle raged between the daleks and the cybermen. He grabbed two magnetic clamps. "Please" Rose pleaded as the doctor ran through Rose slammed the door shut. They headed for the roof, S.B ran up the steps following Jack. Pistols held high, a cyber man stopped them "You may pass" It spoke S.B paused but ran past Jack following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't leave him" Rose was saying to her family the doctor slipped the device round Roses neck. Pete didn't hesitate as he pressed the button and they all disapered, the doctor moved back to the computer.

Rose didn't hesitate as she tapped the button again, she reapered the doctor said nothing as he opened the breach. As he and Rose held on to the clamps, for a few minutes the dalecks and cyberemn fell into the breach. But the lever came loose, Rose grasped the leaver. Pulling it back into position, but she couldn't hold on.

She let go as S.B crashed through the door Jack on her heels, Rose locked eyes with the doctor as she disapered. The void crumpling back into the wall, S.B ran forwards towards the wall. She dropped her pistol, she banged on the wall. "You can't do this to me!" She yelled as she thumped the wall.

"Shes gone" She sobbed as she crumpled to her knees, resting her head against the wall. Jack stood staring at the wall the doctor stood still watching his daughter. S.B stood and followed the doctor out of the room. She sniffed back her tears as Jack wrapped an arm round her shoulders.

They walked straight to the Tardis, S.B hung her head as she went to her room. Jack stayed with the doctor. "No offense Doc but shes your daughter, shes hurt as well. Your just standing there" Jack yelled the doctor turned towards him, "I know shes hurting Jack, but I just can't belive" The doctor looked away

"What doc?" Jack asked "Go get S.B" He snapped Jack studied him for a moment he turned and headed for S.Bs room. The doctor hung his head "It can't be over Rose, theres still one gap in the universe. Its time to say goodbye" He said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose stood on the beach waiting for any sign of the doctor, he appeared in a ghost like form. "You look like a ghost" Rose commented. "Sorry is this better" He said after he whirred his screwdriver. "I can't belive its goodbye" Rose was saying as she bit back tears.

He nodded holding her gaze, "Your dead back home so many people went missing that day. Your presumed dead, but he you are living a life day after day" He said grinning weakly. "Hows S.B?" Rose asked

"She's coping just about, she really misses you Rose" The doctor said simply Rose grinned "Tell her I love her and I miss her to" Rose let out a sob. It hurt the doctor not to be able to comfort her. He sighed "If this is the last time I'm going to see you, I have to say this I I love you" She sobbed tears falling down her face.

"I guess if this is my last chance to say it, I" He was gone faded away Rose's head fell forwards crying her eyes out. Jackie ran forwards embracing her daughter, as she cried. "Rose be strong ok you have us" Pete said Mickey nodded. "Rose I know its not a good time but, I want to offer you a job head of the alien defense at Torchwood" Pete said Rose grinned "Of course" Rose said hugging Pete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 months later...

S.B stood at a engraving carved into stone, she was dressed in black. Nothing special just black dress trousers with a back shirt and hooded jacket. She sniffed back tears the engraving read

_In loving memory of Rose Tyler, a beautiful girlfriend and a wonderfull mother. She will live on forever in out hearts. _

Jack stood with S.B as did the doctor, S.B stepped forwards placing a rose underneeth the engraving. "Love you mum" She whispered as Jack and the doctor embraced her.

It was Jacks idea, a way they could all say goodbye properly to Rose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks later...

It was late at night Jack the doctor and S.B were fast asleep or so it seems. S.B slowly removed Jack's arm from around her waist. She padded towards the control room, fully dressed in her jeans and t shirt with a zip up hoody.

She switched on the console, whirring her screwdriver. She flipped switched and turned dials. Every so often looking at the door to the bedrooms, finnaly the screen flashed green. S.B smiled as she pushed a button after pocketing a device.

Jack entred the control room, in search of the kitchen, he looked round and saw S.Bs pjs lying on the rail of the control room. "S.B?" He called softly no reply he saw the screen was flashing.

"Doc!" He yelled as the doctor crashed into the room, "What?" He asked "Look" Jack said pointing. "The bridge has crossed the breach" It read

"Oh no"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B materialised she rolled down a sandy hill, coughing as she landed brushing down her clothes. "Don't move!" Someone barked S.B paused "Put your hands in the air, no sudden movements" They continued.

A man and a women stood in front of S.B, both pointing some type of "Proton guns" S.B asked as she crossed her arms. "How did you know that?" The women asked as she moved forwards.

"I know a lot of things" S.B said she turned and walked away, the women ran forwards S.B heard her coming and ran. The man spoke into his radio " Cadet Smith reporting in we have a code nine situation. "Inform Commander Tyler that we have a suspected time traverler."

Well that brings this story to an end, hope you all enjoyed. Look out for the sequel **'Against all Odds'** I'm working on at the moment. Thanks to all who reviewed love you loads

rangerromance X X X X X


End file.
